


【all莲新春24h 02：00】Night

by MuMoo



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuMoo/pseuds/MuMoo
Kudos: 13





	【all莲新春24h 02：00】Night

Night

*5p 楼鹤景喜*莲  
*练习室play

“呼...呼...”

川尻莲双手撑在膝盖上喘着粗气。因为一些事情耽误了之前的练习，下午看着他们自由练习时已经有了初型自己却什么都做不了的无力让他深深的自责。

虽然已经找了老师补了进度，但是川尻莲觉得还是需要更多的练习才能追上其他人的进度，不过真的好累啊...

“莲还在练习吗？”

川尻莲听见声音有些惊讶的看向门口，是佐藤景瑚。

“我来拿些东西，”佐藤景瑚指指墙边的黑色背包，“忘记拿了。”

“明明可以让我帮你拿回去的嘛，”川尻莲看着他还没缓过来被风吹红的脸颊，“外面这么冷何必来跑一趟。”

“没事，反正在宿舍也没什么事。”佐藤景瑚没急着走，看见旁边电脑上还放着老师的教学视频。“有哪里不懂吗？”

川尻莲本想摇摇头，已经很晚了实在太麻烦人家了。但是见佐藤景瑚已经脱了衣服看来是真的没什么事吧。川尻莲怔了一下就看见佐藤景瑚已经在看他之前的录像后连忙过去。

“莲真的学的很快呢。”佐藤景瑚嘴上说着手指在屏幕上左右滑动着，“不过这里的话需要调整一下...”

“这里吗？”川尻莲站起身对着屏幕摆着动作，“好像是有些奇怪呢。”

“这里角度改一下就好了。”佐藤景瑚站在他身后帮他调整着动作，“莲做这个动作真的很好看。”

“什么嘛...”川尻莲被他夸的有些不好意思，耳朵马上红了起来。刚想打断他的时候透过镜子发现门外站着两个人。

“汐恩、纯喜？”

川尻莲没注意到佐藤景瑚听见这两个人名字时的表情，两人同样走进了练习室手里还提着奶茶和吃食。

“吃些东西补充一下能量吧！”河野纯喜将东西放到中间拆开，是关东煮还冒着热气。鹤房汐恩拿了筷子递给他，“趁热。”

“那我就不客气了！”川尻莲摸摸没吃晚饭的肚子笑眯眯的夹起一颗丸子放进嘴里，满足的样子像极了饱食的小狐狸。

熟不知他即将成为别人的食物。

“你们不吃吗？还有很多，我一个人吃不完的。”川尻莲看着打包盒里的食物还剩下很多，不过发现旁边奶茶的袋子里还有一杯。刚想问的时候又进来一人。

“是我的。”金城碧海带上门清脆一声落了锁，手上还拿了个不透明的袋子看起来鼓鼓的。

“你来的刚好诶！要来吃东西吗？”川尻莲举起拿筷子的手，上面还叉着一块软嫩的鱼丸。本来想等他过来塞进他嘴里的，脑子里突然想起貌似他介意共用餐具。有些尴尬的想要放下手时却被他快步走来马上抓住，筷子上的东西被他咬下很自然的吞进肚子里。川尻莲被他脸上的表情有些吓到，“很饿吗？”

“嗯。”金城碧海将他手里的筷子顺势拿下扔进盒中然后笑笑，“很饿。”

“嗯..嗯？！唔....”

川尻莲被金城碧海突然吻住，可是慌乱之中川尻莲发现其他人的表情并不意外甚至还带着兴奋。

地上的吃食不知道什么时候被收拾到一边，鹤房汐恩去到角落把空调的温度调高。川尻莲被金城碧海圈在怀里，站在后面的佐藤景瑚顺势从背后搂过他细瘦的腰将掖在裤子里的下摆抽出，鉴于身高头刚好能落到他的肩膀，微微偏过头呼出的热气让他的耳朵更红。

“衣服都皱了呢...不过没关系，脱掉就好了。”

金城碧海吻到他快要喘不过气时才松开，河野纯喜趁着机会贴近川尻莲，下面穿着的运动裤很宽松，松松垮垮的挂在胯骨上很容易就被扯下来露出跟袜子一个颜色的平角内裤。

“莲真的很喜欢白色呢，不过这么看莲也很白呢。”

没怎么露在外面的肌肤透着不同的粉白，大腿内侧的嫩肉触感更是细滑的让人爱不释手。川尻莲对于现在的状况脑袋还是懵的，更多是手足无措。想要挣脱出他们的控制却被困的更深。上衣已经被佐藤景瑚脱下，裤子也被轻易的推到小腿。双手紧紧握拳想要推开他们却被更用力的抓住。

“你们...你们！”川尻莲慌张的看着他们，看着平日里的他们突然变成现在的样子实在是不能接受。

“都怪莲太迷人了。”鹤房汐恩走过来站在侧边抚摸着他的脖颈有一种不真实的感觉。川尻莲泪眼婆娑祈求的看向他，他已经预想到他们会干什么了。鹤房汐恩手指擦了他眼角的泪，又靠近他吻了吻他的脸颊。

“不要害怕，会很快乐的。”金城碧海脱了外套手里拿着润滑剂，墙角不知道谁留下的瑜伽垫被很好的铺在地上。河野纯喜的手撑了撑他的腿让他被迫张的更开，大腿内侧布满着手指印。

“莲也很兴奋嘛。”佐藤景瑚一手扶着他没有一丝赘肉的腰，另一只手慢慢探向乳头。河野纯喜脱下了川尻莲的内裤，露出了前面还软着的东西后捏了捏。

“啊...嗯....能不能放过我....”川尻莲的声音混着哭腔，身体不自然的颤抖着。

“莲不喜欢我们吗？”佐藤景瑚的手指加重了力气揉捏着已经发红的乳头，感受着软硬的变化。鹤房汐恩看了看被佐藤景瑚冷落的另一边简单揉了几下就舔咬上去。

“这..你们...这不是喜欢....”川尻莲摇着头，本该苍白的面色被室温和无法控制的情欲熏的通红。

金城碧海往手指上挤了润滑剂，看了眼佐藤景瑚示意让他侧开一点。顺着股缝带着些黏腻的手指慢慢向里，干涩的小穴突然被这样侵入身体发出本能的抗拒。金城碧海怕伤了他抽出了手指，手掌整个张开揉着屁股上的软肉，想要通过这种方式让他放松。

“莲是喜欢我们的，对吧。”河野纯喜手里的东西已经发硬，故意放慢了速度慢节奏的撸动着。

“莲真的好香。”鹤房汐恩啃咬着他的乳头，手到处摸着他的腹部。

“好喜欢莲。”佐藤景瑚将头顶在他的肩膀，时不时吻着耳朵和颈部，鼻息间都是他身上的香味。

“玩够了吗？”金城碧海有些忍不住了，身下的巨根早就发硬，迫不及待的想要在那柔软的地方释放。

但是不论自己怎么样，川尻莲永远是第一位。

“我的演技怎么样？”川尻莲吸吸鼻子，一转刚才的慌张惊恐露出狐狸模样的笑，弯着眼睛扭动着身体挑拨着所有人。

“很棒..”

“真的很好..”

“莲做的很好..”

“..莲开心就好”

刻意营造出的紧张气氛在话语间消散，是结束也是开始。五个人的缠绵之夜即将来临。

“啊...嗯..sky...快进来嘛...哼..”

川尻莲眼神有些迷离的躺在金城碧海的腿上，脖子和锁骨上满是他们弄出来的吻痕。河野纯喜手里拿着按摩棒摁压着胸前红肿的两点，腰间不知道是谁的衣服，身体被垫高更方便他们的进入。小穴早就被手指弄的发软，川尻莲有些迫不及待的想要他们来占有自己。

“嗯...啊....哈.嗯...汐恩..快点...”

川尻莲张大双腿沉浸在鹤房汐恩在他体内的冲撞，巨大的东西发烫发硬一下一下冲向深处。

“啊...！嗯..嗯...啊..找到了..”

脚趾还蜷缩着，双腿环紧了鹤房汐恩的腰想要他进入的更深。鹤房汐恩加快了速度，肉体拍打在身上发出啪啪声随着一声低喘浓稠的东西从体内射出进入了温暖火热的小穴。鹤房汐恩等了几秒，抽出了自己的东西又在股间摩擦几下才起身。佐藤景瑚接在他后面，擦了擦流出来的东西后并拢了川尻莲的双腿顺着中缝将东西送进去。

“景瑚..进来嘛..”

后穴开始习惯了被填满的状态，此时的小穴让川尻莲感到一丝空虚。咬咬嘴唇想要在他身上耕耘的人快点进去。佐藤景瑚听了那几个字加重了呼吸连带着下身又肿胀了几分，不过还是忍住进去的欲望继续在大腿间摩擦着。

“太痛了...”

川尻莲咬着嘴唇可怜兮兮的看着佐藤景瑚，想要分开腿减少一下火辣辣的感觉却被他锁的更紧。川尻莲的脚扣住地板，承受着此时的快感。

“乖，马上。”

佐藤景瑚抽插的速度越来越快，突然把他的双腿分开一下顶进他空虚的后穴。刚才就被操软的小穴很轻易的就可以进入，川尻莲的双腿自然的缠住他的腰，伴随着佐藤景瑚的频率一上一下。

“啊...啊....快..嗯...给我....”

川尻莲将腿夹的更紧，眼神中泛着些迷离。突然眼前有一阵黑影，是鹤房汐恩手里还拿着个布条？川尻莲有些看不清，他拿近了才看出来是chocker，不过是粉红色的。河野纯喜给他让了位置，鹤房汐恩俯下身眼中漫着深情给他戴上，又将手伸向空荡的乳头，川尻莲感到一个冰冰凉的东西贴近他的皮肤，而后本就红肿的乳头传来一阵痛楚还有微弱的铃铛响。

“果然莲戴上很漂亮呢。”

河野纯喜笑着夸赞了一句，从鹤房汐恩手里拿了另一个乳夹戴上。金城碧海没说话，但是表情里透着满意。

佐藤景瑚故意放慢了速度，往手指上倒了些润滑与巨物一同进入。穴内的嫩肉红艳，同时川尻莲的呼吸也急促了些。释放过后感觉到佐藤景瑚想要离开时又故意不放开腿，想要这种饱满的感觉留的更久。

“莲只喜欢佐藤吗？”金城碧海摸着他通红的脸咬耳朵，“可是我们还很饿呢，莲不可以偏爱一个人哦。”说完还拉过他的手让他感受着胯下的炙热。川尻莲触碰到的一瞬间抽离了手，腿也条件反射般的松开了。

“莲这次主动一点好不好？”河野纯喜像抱小猫一样将人抱在怀里，还没等他继续说完胸口就毫无防备的被川尻莲推了一下，然后见他背对过去双腿分开后慢慢蹲下，手指玩弄着河野纯喜的炙热。掌握好时机后对准洞口缓缓坐下，扭动着身体时候胸口乳夹上的小铃铛也发出声响。

“嗯....太深了....”

川尻莲发出细碎的声音，待自己适应之后开始了动作。河野纯喜只能看见他的背，双手握住他细瘦的腰来回摩擦着。有时川尻莲想要起身时还会故意捉住他的腰不让他动，让体内的巨物顶向更深处。

“啊...哈...纯喜....”

川尻莲与他十指相扣，感受着体内的东西在逐渐变大填满着他的穴，每次进入都会比上一次来的更深。突然河野纯喜向上挺身将巨龙送向更深处，川尻莲开始发麻的双腿松了劲儿，河野纯喜微微起身将他改为跪姿。起身时里面的东西也随着身体主人的移动而改变着位置，川尻莲的叫声还没出口嘴边就贴来了一个东西。

“莲累了吧，这样子我就不折腾你了。”

金城碧海看了一眼河野纯喜然后站在川尻莲的面前。一只手抚摸着他的脑袋，另一只手扶着胯下的巨物戳了戳他的嘴唇在上面留下点点分泌出的液体。川尻莲舔舔嘴唇，将他的手抓过来轻咬了一下他的食指。金城碧海笑他像小猫一样又马上将龟头塞进他的嘴里。

川尻莲被突然进来的东西吓了一下跌坐下去又被河野纯喜顶到，一声闷哼金城碧海又顺势进去了一点。川尻莲瞪了金城碧海一眼又用双手握住他的巨龙，灵巧的舌头舔舐着最前面的马眼，手玩弄着下面吊着的囊袋。河野纯喜的手还在川尻莲的腰上，见他被金城碧海勾走了神手上发力将他往上抬了一下又马上向下，膝盖被地板磨的发红。

金城碧海见此挑眉，又向前挺了挺进到更深顶到喉咙。川尻莲的嘴被撑满，来回的进进出出让金城碧海的炙热上裹着他的口水。金城碧海的手插进川尻莲的头发里，身体有规律的运动着。手也被鹤房汐恩和佐藤景瑚一人拉了一只，两边都是湿热的感觉。

伴随着几声闷哼和川尻莲的娇音中释放了，河野纯喜起身让川尻莲摊坐在自己怀里。佐藤景瑚掏出早就准备好的东西塞进川尻莲有些闭不拢还充满着精液的穴中。金城碧海擦了擦他脸上的精液又吻住头顶深吸了一口气，随后将胸前的乳夹拿了下来，温暖的手捂住发红发肿的乳头。

窗帘拉开，天亮了。

“铛铛铛...铛铛铛...”

门被打开了，外面站着豆原一成和大平祥生。


End file.
